Lista dei testi di colore di Alpha - Beta - Unlimited
Queste tre espansioni hanno tutte le carte in comune. I testi di colore sono elencati di seguito. In a rare display of ingenuity, the orcs invented an incredibly destructive weapon. Most orcish artillerists are those who dared criticize its effectiveness. - Artiglieria Orchesca Addestrati nell'arte del sotterfugio, gli assassini reali scelgono le loro vittime con cura e si affidano al tempismo e alla precisione piuttosto che alla forza bruta. - Assassino Reale Moss-covered statues littered the area, a macabre monument to the Basilisk's power. - Basilisco dei Boschi "From up here we can drop rocks and arrows and more rocks!" "Uh, yeah boss, but how do we get down?" - Brigata Aerostatica dei Goblin "There are some qualities—some incorporate things,/ That have a double life, which thus is made/ A type of twin entity which springs/ From matter and light, evinced in solid and shade." — Edgar Allan Poe, "Silence" - Bruma Out of the blackness and stench of the engulfing swamp emerged a shimmering figure. Only the splattered armor and ichor-stained sword hinted at the unfathomable evil the Knight had just laid waste. - Cavaliere Bianco La battaglia non ha bisogno di uno scopo: la battaglia è lo scopo. Non chiederti perché si diffonde la peste o i campi bruciano. Non chiedermi perché combatto. - Cavaliere Nero "O to be a dragon... of silkworm size or immense..." - Marianne Moore, "O to Be a Dragon" '' - Cucciolo di Drago ''While it's true most Dragons are cruel, the Shivan Dragon seems to take particular glee in the misery of others, often tormenting its victims much like a cat plays with a mouse before delivering the final blow. - Drago di Shivan Moving without sound, swift figures pass through branches and undergrowth completely unhindered. One with the trees around them, the Dryads of Shanodin Forest are seen only when they wish to be. - Driadi di Shanodin Dopo anni di addestramento, il druido diviene un tutt'uno con la natura, attingendo potere dalla terra e restituendolo quando è necessario. - Druido della Forza Fire elementals are ruthless infernos, annihilating and consuming their foes in a frenzied holocaust. Crackling and blazing, they sear swift, terrible paths, leaving the land charred and scorched in their wake. - Elementale del Fuoco Unpredictable as the sea itself, Water Elementals shift without warning from tranquility to tempest. Capricious and fickle, they flow restlessly from one shape to another, expressing their moods with their physical forms. - Elementale dell'Acqua Questi spiriti dell'aria sono seducenti e selvaggi e non possono essere davvero contenuti. solo marginalmente intelligenti, spesso aggiungono un tocco di stravaganza per la strategia, dilettandosi tra malvagità e caos. - Elementale dell'Aria Gli elementali della terra hanno la forza eterna della pietra e la resistenza delle montagne. Legati fin dai primordi alla terra in cui abitano, hanno una visione a lungo termine del mondo e disprezzano la fretta impulsiva delle creature mortali dalla vita breve. - Elementale della Terra Whenever the Llanowar elves gather the fruits of their forest, they leave one plant of each rype untouched, considering that nature's portion. - Elfi di Llanowar Benalia ha un complesso sistema di caste, che cambia con l'anno lunare. Non importa quale sia la stagione, l'unica casta che non può essere ottenuta con l'eredità o il denaro è quella dell'eroe. '' - Eroina di Benalia ''Invece di proteggere i suoi piccoli, la femmina del fungosauro li ferisce, assicurandone la rapida crescita. '' - Fungosauro ''"About, about in reel and rout The death-fires danced at night; The water, like a witch's oils, Burnt green, and blue and white." -Samuel Coleridge, "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" - Fuoco Fatuo "While most overworlders fortunately don't realize this, Gargoyles can be most delicious, providing you have the appropriate tools to carve them." - The Underworld Cookbook by Asmoranomardicadaistinaculdacar - Gargoyle di Granito Di sangue nobile tra gli spiriti dell'aria, il genio Mahamoti cavalca sulle ali del vento. Pericoloso nelle sale da gioco come in battaglia, è un maestro degli inganni e delle truffe. - Genio Mahamoti Per fortuna, i giganti delle colline hanno grandi zone cieche in cui un uomo può nascondersi. Sfortunatamente, queste zone sono sotto ai loro piedi. - Gigante delle Colline What goes up, must come down. - Gigante di Pietra The intricate dynamics of Rundvelt Goblin affairs are often confused with anarchy. The chaos, however, is the chaos of a thundercloud, and direction will sporadically and violently appear. Pashalik Mons and his raiders are the thunderhead that leads in the storm. - Goblin Predatori di Mons "The foot stone is connected to the ankle stone, the ankle stone is connected to the leg stone . . ." — Song of the Artificer -Golem di Obsiana I guaritori acquisiscono essenzialmente i doni divini dell'integrità fisica e spirituale. Solo i più devoti tra loro ricevono anche l'abilità di passare ad altri l'integrità fisica. -Guaritore Bianco Some say magic was first practiced by women, who have always felt strong ties to the land. -Incantatrice Verde dei Boschi The nightmare arises from its lair in the swamps. As the poisoned land spreads, so does the nightmare's rage and terrifying strength. -Incubo We had taken refuge in a small cave, thinking the entrance was too narrow for it to follow. To our horror, its gigantic head smashed into the mountainside, ripping itself a new entrance. -Juggernaut The traditionals kings of the jungle command a healty respect in other clintates ad well. Relying mainly on their stelath and speed, Savannah Lions can take a victim by surprise, even in the endless, flat plains of their homeland. -Leoni della Savana Though many think of Wolves as solitary predators, they are actually extremely social animals. During a hunt they often call to each other, which can be quite unsettling for their prey. '' -Lupi dei Boschi ''I didn't think Mammoths could ever hold a candle to a well-trained battle horse. Then one day I turned my back on a drunken soldier. His blow never landed; Mi'cha flung the brute over ten meters. '' -Mammut da Guerra ''The Minotaurs of the Hurloon Mountains are known for their love of battle. They are also known for their hymns to the dead, sung for friend and foe alike. These hymns can last for days, filling the mountain valleys with their low, haunting sounds. -Minotauro di Hurloon "While, like a ghastly rapid river, Through the pale door, A hideous throng rush out forever, And laugh—but smile no more." — Edgar Allan Poe, "The Haunted Palace" -Mostro Fantasma Some fiendish mage had created a horrifying wall of living flesh, patched together from a jumble of still-recognizable body parts. As we sought to hew our way through it, some unknown power healed the gaping wounds we cut, denying us passage. -Muro Vivente A deafening roar arose as the fury of an enormous vertical river supplanted our serenity. Eddies turned into whirling geysers, leveling everything in their path. -Muro d'Acqua "This 'standing windstorm' can hold us off indefinitely? Ridiculous!" Saying nothing, she put a pinch of salt on the table. With a bang she clapped her hands, and the salt disappeared, blown away. -Muro d'Aria The Wall of Bone is said to be an aspect of the Great Wall in Hel, where the bones of all sinners wait for Ragnarok, when Hela will call them forth for the final battle. -Muro d'Ossa Conjured from the bowels of hell, the fiery wall forms an impassable barrier, searing the soul of any creature attempting to pass through its terrible bursts of flame. -Muro di Fuoco "And through the drifts the snowy cliffs/ Did send a dismal sheen:/ Nor shapes of men nor beasts we ken—/ The ice was all between." - Samuel Coleridge, "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" -Muro di Ghiaccio Everybody knows that to ward off trouble, you knock on wood. But usually it's better to make a wall out of the wood and let trouble do the knocking. -Muro di Legno Il suolo stesso dona la propria forza a questo muro di pietra vivente, che possiede la stabilità delle montagne antiche. Questi possenti bastioni impediscono il passaggio alle truppe di terra, donando un benvenuto riparo agli stanchi guerrieri che difendono la regione. -Muro di Pietra "What else, when chaos draws all forces inward to shape a single leaf." - Conrad Aiken -Muro di Rovi Just as the evil ones approached to slay Justina, she cast a great spell, imbuing her weapons with her own life force. Thus she fulfilled the prophecy: "In the death of your savior will you find salvation." -Muro di Spade twas in the bogs of cannelbrae my mate did meet on early grave. twas nothing left for us to save in the peat-filled bogs of cannelbrae. '' -Necrospettro delle Paludi ''The Ogre philosopher Gnerdel believed the purpose of life was to live as high on the food chain as possible. She refused to eat vegetarians, and preferred to live entirely on creatures that preyed on sentient beings. -Ogre Grigio Generations of genetic weeding have given rise to the deviously cowardly Ironclaw clan. To say that Orcs in general are vicious, depraved, and ignoble does not do justice to the Ironclaw. -Orchi dell'Artiglio di Ferro Created to destroy Dominia, Demons can sometimes be bent to a more focused purpose. '' -Orde Demoniache ''Non cercare di sfuggire a un grizzly di Dominaria: ti raggiungerebbe, ti getterebbe a terra e ti divorerebbe. Potresti invece arrampicarti su un albero. In quel caso, godrai di una bella vista prima che abbatta l'albero e ti divori. -Orso Grizzly "Look to the north; there you will find aid and comfort" - The Book of Tal -Paladino del Nord Before a woman marries in the village of Sursi, she must visit the land of the Mesa Pegasus. Legend has it that if the woman is pure of heart and her love is true, a Mesa Pegasus will appear, blessing her family with long life and good fortune. -Pegaso delle Mese While it possesses potent venom, the giant spider, often chooses not to paralyze its victims. Perhaps the creature enjoys the gentle meking motion caused by its captives struggles to escape its web. -Ragno Gigante "Should you a Rat to madness tease Why ev'n a Rat may plague you..." — Samuel Coleridge, "Recantation" -Ratti della Peste To become king of goblins, one must assassinate the previous king. This, only most foolish seek position of leadership. -Re dei Goblin We encountered a valley topped with immense boulders and eerie rock formations. Suddenly one of these boulders toppled from its perch and spread gargantuan wings, casting a shadow of darkness and sending us fleeing in terror. -Roc delle Creste di Kher Bones scattered around us joined to form misshapen bodies. We struck at them repeatedly - they fell, but soon formed again, with the same mocking look on their faceless skull -Scheletri Maledetti Legend has it that Serpents used to be bigger, but how could that be? -Serpente Marino They say the Zombie Master controlled these foul creatures even before his own death, but now that he is one of them, nothing can make them betray him. -Signore degli Zombi Maestro di tattica, il Signore di Atlantide rende coraggioso il proprio popolo in battaglia semplicemente con la propria presenza. -Signore di Atlantide The mating habits of Treefolk, particularly the stalwart Ironroot Treefolk, are truly absurd. Molasses comes to mind. It's amazing the species can survive at all given such protracted periods of mate selection, conjugation, and gestation. -Silvantropi Radice di Ferro "And topples round the dreary west a looming bastion fringed with fire." - Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "In Memorian" -Soffio del Drago "There was no trace of aught on that illumined face..." - Samuel Taylor Coleridge, "Phantom" -Spettro Ipnotico The only sound was the gentle clicking of the faerie's wings. Then those intruders who were still standing turned and fled. One thing was certain: they didn't think the Scryb were very funny anymore. -Spiritelli di Scryb Stoltamente, Najib si ritirò nel proprio castello a El-Abar; la mattina seguente era già morto. In una sola notte, le forze dei nani avevano ridotto in macerie le possenti mura. -Squadra di Demolizione Nanesca These beings embody the essence of true heroes long dead. Summoned from the dreamrealms, they rise to meet their enemies.These beings embody the essence of true heroes long dead. Summoned from the dreamrealms, they rise to meet their enemies. -Squadriglia Fantasma "Some of the other guys dared me to touch it, but I knew it weren't no ordinary hunk o'rock." - Norin the Wary. '' -Statua di Giada ''Di tanto in tanto, capita che membri dell'Istituto degli Studi Arcani comincino a interessarsi ai piaceri mondani. Ben di rado succede che nei loro vagabondaggi non trovino un nuovo impiego. -Stregone Errante Most human scholars belive that merfolk are the survivors of sunken Atlantis, human adapter to the water. Merfolk however, belive that humans sprang forth from Merfolk who adapted themselves in order to explore their last frontier. -Tritone dal Tridente Perlaceo The stench in the hovel was overpowering; something loathsome was cooking. Occasionally something surfaced in the thick paste, but my host would casually push it down before I could make out what it was. -Troll delle Paludi "Oi oi oi, ho proprio un malanno, Oi oi oi, mi arriva davvero l'affanno, Oi oi oi, starò male tutto l'anno." — antico proverbio dei Troll -Troll di Uthden None know if this Giant is the result of aberrant magics, Siamese twins, or a mentalist's schizophrenia. -Two-Headed Giant of Foriys "‘Do you know, I always thought Unicorns were fabulous monsters, too? I never saw one alive before' ‘Well, now that we have seen each other,' said the Unicorn, ‘if you'll believe in me, I'll believe in you.'" — Lewis Carroll -Unicorno Perlaceo La cosa più terrificante del wurm devastatore sono probabilmente i terribili schianti che produce quando si muove rapidamente nella foresta. Il rumore è così forte che riecheggia tra gli alberi e sembra venire da tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente. -Wurm Devastatore "Con un gemito, tesero i muscoli e si levarono, Non dissero verbo o ruotarono gli occhi; Era ben strano anche in un sogno, Vedere i morti rialzarsi dal sonno." — Samuel Taylor Coleridge, "La Ballata del Vecchio Marinaio" -Zombie della Distruzione Categoria:Testi di colore